A vehicle drive device is known that includes a hydraulic power transmission device having an input-side rotating member to which power from a prime mover is input and an output-side rotating member outputting power to drive wheels, an electric motor coupled to the input-side rotating member, and a transmission coupled to the output-side rotating member of the hydraulic power transmission device. A hybrid vehicle drive device of Patent Document 1 is an example thereof. The hybrid vehicle drive device of Patent Document 1 has an engine, an electric motor, a torque converter, and a transmission disposed in this order from the engine toward the transmission in the axial direction.